


Spider-Gwen VS. Green Goblin

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Heroes to Villains, New York City, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Gwen Stacy photographer for the Daily Bugle takes on the role of Spider-Woman to defeat Green Goblin.





	Spider-Gwen VS. Green Goblin

*Gwen Stacy was a young girl working at the Daily Bugle she worked alongside Peter Parker but he had to go and take care of his Aunt May, so she was now the photographer. She loved taking pictures but never was able to get any of Spider-Woman, she hoped she'd be able to one day. "I love this job and I love protecting the city from Green Goblin." *Gwen said to herself as she took pictures, after she finished she went to grab lunch before heading home for the day.*

*That night she was eating and reading an article on Green Goblin and how Spiderman always tried stopping him only to get beaten and hurt, she hoped she could defeat him without getting herself hurt. She also knew that she had to be just as strong as Spiderman to defeat him.* "He's tougher than he looks I just hope I can defeat him and keep the city and people safe" *She said to herself, she took a breath and went to relax in a bubble bath to just ease her mind, and to forget about what was gonna happen and just enjoy the relaxing time before bed.*

*Early that morning after breakfast she went to jog to get some exercise and just clear her mind to find out what Green Goblin was up to she had to find out and she will she just wanted to jog through the neighborhood and the park grabbing some water and continuing on with her jog as she sat down and just watched people run, children play, people sitting down enjoying the day and others playing basketball.* "This is such an amazing day and I just love jogging and just feeling the breeze." *She said to herself as she jogged back home to shwer and change to get to work on finding out what Green Goblin has in store for the city.*

*Later that night, patrolling the city as Spider-Woman swinging from building to building keeping an eye out on Green Goblin or any other criminal that is out in the city at night she was perched on the top of her apartment overlooking the city.* "Man it's such a quiet night but maybe to quiet" *Gwen said to herself, she thought she saw something and started to swing from building to building and didn't see anything out of the ordinary and just kept going looking for idiots out stealing or just breaking and entering.*

*Green Goblin was out late planning on destroying Spider-Woman and taking the city for himself, he set up a machine and turned it on watching it destroy a building and seeing people fleeing as Gwen came upon them and helped them get to safety while she went to take on Green Goblin.* "You never learn when one hero is gone another is always around" *She said. "Well, well, well if it isn't Spider-Woman come to save the city from me your to late though the buildings are destroyed and some aren't so good luck stopping me" *He laughed and went to attack her but she dodges and attacked him with a few of her moves and webbing.She than punched him in the gut and kicked him trying to web him but he attacked sending her flying.* "Gotta try harder than that if you want to defeat me" *He cackled as he than flew off to do more damage. She followed and kept going at him until she had him webbed and kicked him into a wall waiting for the police to come and take him away.* "Officers I hope he never gets out of prison, cause I wouldn't want to handle him again." *She said.* "We'll make sure of it thank you Spider-Woman we appreciate the help. *Officer John said as she swung away back to her place to relax.*


End file.
